


Nitori era triste

by traumaesistenziale



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumaesistenziale/pseuds/traumaesistenziale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ogni volta che era solo, o almeno credeva di esserlo, Nitori sembrava ancora più triste.<br/>Anche quel giorno, quando entrò in camera, aveva quella stessa espressione. Espressione che naturalmente ebbe premura di cambiare immediatamente non appena si rese conto della presenza dell’altro.<br/>Momotarou dovette chiederglielo, fu più forte di lui."<br/>MomoTori, con accenni SouRinHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nitori era triste

Lo stava osservando da un po’ e si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava in Nitori. Non era lo stesso, era sempre serio, distaccato, con quell’aria triste – anche se cercava di nasconderla, ma a Momotarou non era sfuggito quanto false suonassero le sue risate – se ne andava sempre presto dopo gli allenamenti e, in generale, sembrava evitare di restare intorno agli altri troppo a lungo.

Aveva cercato di avvicinarlo già un paio di volte per cercare di chiedergli se andasse tutto bene, ma l’altro si era sempre defilato con una qualche scusa, e una volta gli aveva anche quasi urlato contro di lasciarlo in pace.

Per questo aveva rinunciato, o almeno così sperava Nitori, ma tempo dopo, dato che la situazione persisteva, e che Momotarou non ce la faceva più a vederlo così, fece un altro tentativo.

Ogni volta che era solo, o almeno credeva di esserlo, Nitori sembrava ancora più triste.

Anche quel giorno, quando entrò in camera, aveva quella stessa espressione. Espressione che naturalmente ebbe premura di cambiare immediatamente non appena si rese conto della presenza dell’altro.

Momotarou dovette chiederglielo, fu più forte di lui.

«Ehi, Nitori-senpai, c’è qualcosa che non va?»

«Eh? No, no. Cosa te lo fa pensare?» rispose l’altro con una risatina e un sorriso un po’ forzati.

«Beh…» cominciò Mikoshiba, «Sembri un po’ giù di morale ultimamente…» provò a spiegare, avvicinandosi al suo senpai di qualche passo, mentre l’altro indietreggiò appena.

«Di’ un po’, non è che ti sei ammalato? E’ così? Stai male?» insistette, facendo per appoggiare una mano sulla fronte di Nitori, che però, imbarazzato e leggermente rosso in volto, lo scansò prontamente, non appena gli ebbe spostato i capelli.

«Sto bene. Davvero, sto bene.» cercò di rassicurarlo con tono più tranquillizzante possibile, anche per farsi perdonare del gesto così brusco di pochi istanti prima.

Momotarou non sembrava convinto e lo fissò per alcuni secondi, indeciso se credergli o meno. Del resto non era la prima volta che Aiichiro cercava di sviare l’argomento e di negare. Ci pensò su un attimo. Forse la salute non era il problema, e quindi?

«Allora hai avuto problemi, è successo qualcosa agli allenamenti? Hai forse litigato con qualcuno? Con Rin-senpai, forse?» azzardò a domandare, abbastanza sicuro che quest’opzione fosse probabile e avesse anche un senso.

Nitori si sentiva sempre più a disagio, sentendosi tempestare con tutte quelle domande. Avrebbe voluto semplicemente essere lasciato in pace, ma non sapeva come fare a farlo capire all’altro con cortesia. Non voleva gridargli di lasciarlo in pace o fare una scenata o altre cose del genere. Capiva che Momotarou era solo preoccupato per lui e se questo da una parte gli scaldava il cuore, dall’altra lo metteva ancora più in imbarazzo.

Scosse forte la testa.

«No, non c’entra questo.»

«Ma allora…» cominciò Mikoshiba, in parte deluso di non aver ancora scovato la causa del malessere dell’altro. Si fece pensieroso e fece ancora qualche passo, avvicinandosi ancora di più a Nitori e arrivandogli davanti. Poi il suo viso si illuminò: sta volta era convinto di aver fatto centro.

«Saranno mica… problemi di cuore, senpai?»

Dall’espressione esterrefatta e dalle gote paonazze dell’altro capì di aver indovinato, finalmente.

Sghignazzò tra sé per la soddisfazione. Quel suo gongolare infastidì un po’ Aiichiro, che si vide completamente colto in fallo e ora non sapeva davvero più come uscire da quella situazione.

Sarebbe stato inutile negarlo. Si rendeva conto di essere arrossito perché sentiva la propria faccia andare a fuoco e sapeva anche di essersi lasciato sfuggire un’espressione stupita, ma non aveva potuto farci nulla: era stato colto di sorpresa, non aveva avuto tempo di trattenersi.

Subito dopo, la situazione si ripeté, e fu di nuovo colto di sorpresa dalle parole del compagno di stanza.

«Io posso aiutarti! Posso darti qualche consiglio, anzi, ti prego, dimmi qual è il problema, così forse potrò aiutarti!» esclamò con fare entusiasta, stringendo i pugni davanti al petto.

Nitori si rese conto di stare sudando freddo in quel momento, ma cercò di mantenere la calma. Si schiarì la voce e recuperò un po’ di compostezza – anche perché era ormai stato messo al muro, sia letteralmente che figurativamente, e quindi era appoggiato con le spalle alla parete come se cercasse di scappare attraverso di essa… insomma, non la trovava una posizione dignitosa.

«Ti ringrazio, ma non mi serve aiuto.» proclamò solennemente, sperando di risultare almeno vagamente convincente.

Naturalmente, l’altro non si scompose minimamente ed era lontano più che mai dall’abbandonare il suo proposito di liberare il suo senpai da quella tristezza che evidentemente lo attanagliava a causa di questioni amorose.

Come se Nitori non avesse detto nulla, continuò.

«Andiamo, Nitori-senpai! Non c’è da vergognarsi a chiedere aiuto per queste cose!» esclamò con una risata.

A quel punto Nitori cedette ed ogni suo tentativo di risultare educato e distaccato crollò definitivamente.

Spintonò Momotarou quel che bastò ad allontanarlo a sufficienza per farsi spazio e si affrettò a raggiungere la porta, gridando a denti stressi qualcosa che alle orecchie dell’altro suonò come “adesso basta”.

Momotarou non ebbe tempo di pensare, sapeva solo che proprio ora che aveva fatto dei progressi ed era riuscito a far aprire il senpai, l’opportunità stava scemando e lui stava per uscire dalla stanza e probabilmente correre via, quindi doveva fermarlo.

Repentinamente lo afferrò per un braccio con un movimento brusco, cogliendolo completamente di sorpresa, e tirandolo indietro per poi farlo sbattere con la schiena contro il muro e tornare nella posizione iniziale.

Ancora confuso su cosa fosse successo, Nitori ci mise qualche frazione di secondo a capire come fosse tornato lì e fissò l’altro negli occhi dorati con la bocca ancora semiaperta per la sorpresa e per il leggerissimo dolore per la botta subita.

Momotarou stesso si ritrovò sorpreso da quel suo gesto e per un momento non seppe spiegarselo neanche lui. Dato che non aveva avuto tempo di pensare, non aveva neanche avuto tempo di trovare qualcosa da dire dopo – cioè ora – e l’altro continuava a fissarlo aspettando una risposta che gli spettava di diritto a quel punto.

Si riprese e scosse Nitori per una spalla, mentre con l’altra mano gli stringeva ancora il polso.

«Nitori-senpai! Non posso permetterti di scappare via, ho bisogno che tu mi dica qual è il problema! Io voglio aiutarti, non ce la faccio più a vederti sempre così giù, perciò ti prego. Se c’è qualcosa che posso fare, chiedimi pure ciò che vuoi!» si ritrovò a gridare praticamente tutto d’un fiato, tanto che alla fine dovette anche riprendere un bel respiro.

Dentro di sé, o almeno in qualche parte nella sua testa, Nitori era combattuto se ridere di cuore per quella reazione o arrabbiarsi ancora di più.

Per prima cosa, decise, doveva ristabilire il controllo, quindi strattonò il braccio, liberandosi dalla presa. Poi si rilassò un po’, o almeno ci provò, e rise brevemente, massaggiandosi il polso che era stato stretto fino a poco prima.

«Apprezzo molto la tua gentilezza, Momo, ma…» non fece in tempo a cominciare a parlare che si sentì di nuovo afferrato e trascinato.

Momotarou sedette sul letto e lo fece sedere accanto a lui. Gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio e lo fissò negli occhi, annuendo leggermente per incoraggiarlo a parlare.

Nitori si rese conto che non aveva molte speranze di tornare indietro. Si disse che tanto valeva parlare, anche perché ormai iniziava a vacillare e non sapeva se avrebbe resistito se non si fosse sfogato subito con qualcuno. Certo, Momo era decisamente l’ultima persona con cui avrebbe voluto affrontare l’argomento, ma pensò che se fosse rimasto sul vago non avrebbe fatto troppi danni.

Col cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata e le mani lievemente tremanti, fece alcuni respiri e si preparò a parlare.

Mikoshiba intanto continuava a guardarlo e si illuminò quando capì che l’altro aveva smesso di resistere e che avrebbe parlato.

«C’è questa persona che mi piace… siamo molto vicini, ma lei è innamorata di un’altra persona…» cominciò con voce leggermente tremante, completamente sopraffatto da tutte le emozioni che provava.

Paura, innanzi tutto. Tanta paura. Poi una sorta di irrazionale euforia, imbarazzo, e perfino un po’ di sollievo, senza contare, ovviamente, il tremendo groppo al cuore.

Momotarou osservò le sue guance rosse e i suoi occhi azzurri lievemente lucidi che sembravano ancora più brillanti del solito, e sentì di provare una sincera pena per il suo senpai. Ora come non mai non poteva non capire esattamente cosa l’altro stesse provando. Ignorò i battiti accelerati del proprio cuore e sorridendo leggermente annuì ancora, per invitare l’altro a rivelare altri dettagli.

Ora che aveva cominciato a parlare, Nitori si sentiva più sicuro. Non è che non avesse più paura, ma era come se quella strana euforia avesse preso il sopravvento sulle altre emozioni ed ora si sentiva perfettamente in controllo sulla situazione e sentiva di poter fare di tutto. Il che, ovviamente, vuol dire che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse facendo, perché il suo cuore batteva così forte che lo sentiva rimbombare nella testa, era come se potesse sentire il sangue pompare nelle vene dentro il suo cervello e non capiva più nulla. Sudava freddo ancora peggio di prima e le mani e le gambe gli tremavano così tanto che non riusciva a tenerle ferme e si preoccupò che l’alto potesse notarlo. Per dissimulare un po’ provò a cambiare posizione, accavallando una gamba.

Avrebbe voluto continuare e dire qualunque cosa, ma sapeva di dover misurare le parole e non sapeva come fare ad aprire di nuovo bocca senza dire troppo.

Momotarou attese un po’ e poi capì che l’altro non avrebbe detto più nulla al momento, quindi decise di parlare.

«Di’ Nitori-senpai, questa persona è per caso Rin-senpai?»

Nitori fu molto sorpreso da quelle parole, principalmente perché non si aspettava che l’altro parlasse, e poi perché di tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto sentirsi dire, a quella non sapeva come rispondere.

Mikoshiba notò l’esitazione dell’altro e colse l’occasione per spiegarsi meglio.

«Perché so che ha una relazione con Sousuke-senpai… oppure con Nanase dell’Iwatobi, non è così? Forse entrambi? Mi fa confusione--»

«Rin-senpai non c’entra niente!» esclamò improvvisamente Nitori, interrompendo l’altro. Parlare della complicata vita sentimentale di Rin-senpai in quel momento era l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni – e poi quell’insistenza gli aveva fatto prendere la decisione di essere sincero. Era stato in dubbio se mentire dicendo di essere innamorato di Rin, oppure dire che non era lui, ma non rivelare comunque il nome, il che nella sua testa sembrava ancora un po’ come mentire, ma non fu sicuro del perché gli sembrò comunque la decisione migliore. Preferiva restare sul vago che far credere a Momo di amare Rin-senpai.

Momotarou rimase sorpreso da quella reazione improvvisa e rimase in silenzio. Non era sicuro del perché, ma credeva di aver offeso o ferito Nitori e questo lo pietrificò per alcuni istanti.

Nitori, a disagio per l’improvviso mutismo dell’altro, si sentì in dovere di spiegarsi meglio.

«Avevo una cotta per lui… ma ora non più…» disse a mezza bocca, distogliendo lo sguardo dal volto dell’altro e grattandosi nervosamente la nuca.

«Capisco…» biascicò quasi sovrappensiero l’altro.

La parte delle emozioni negative tornò a farsi sentire, e con esse anche la sensazione di oppressione che provava nel petto. Tutto il coraggio che aveva creduto di avere fino a pochi istanti prima venne come risucchiato all’interno di una massa indistinta di ansia, paura, e rabbia, e al suo posto apparve una gran voglia di piangere.

Non era sicuro del perché, del resto quella conversazione sembrava star andando abbastanza bene fino a quel momento, eppure ora sentiva di aver commesso un grave errore ad aprirsi così di fronte a Momo. Questo principalmente perché ora si sentiva scoperto ed indifeso, ma anche perché era cosciente che probabilmente ora non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi, avrebbe parlato, e avrebbe finito per rovinare tutto. Aveva paura che sarebbe successo, e anche se al momento non sembrava una prospettiva probabile, dato che non riusciva neanche a spiccicare parola, il semplice pensiero di minare l’amicizia tra lui e Momo lo travolse come un uragano.

«Che sia il mio destino? Innamorarmi sempre di persone che amano già altre persone? E’ la mia maledizione, non è vero?» riuscì a dire sull’orlo del pianto, più a se stesso che all’altro, con voce talmente flebile e tremante che l’altro riuscì a malapena a capire cosa avesse detto.

«N-Nitori-senpai…» mormorò Momotarou, completamente colto alla sprovvista dall’improvviso crollo emotivo dell’altro. Non sapeva cosa fare, era come paralizzato. Non riusciva a pensare, sapeva solo che vederlo in quelle condizioni gli faceva un male folle al centro del petto e che avrebbe voluto piangere anche lui e che sentiva che era tutta colpa sua se era successo. Si maledisse per aver insistito tanto ed aver costretto il suo senpai a parlare di quell’argomento così delicato e doloroso.

Le parole che Nitori aveva pronunciato, furono le ultime che riuscì a dire prima di scoppiare definitivamente a piangere.

Senza alcun preavviso, come se qualcuno avesse improvvisamente aperto una diga e fatto fuoriuscire un’impetuosa cascata, Nitori cominciò a tremare e singhiozzare rumorosamente, mentre grosse lacrime gli rigavano il viso arrossato e ad ogni singhiozzo le sue spalle erano scosse così violentemente che era come se il suo intero corpo piangesse.

«E poi non fa altro che parlare sempre di lei! Sempre e soltanto lei! Gou-chan Gou-chan Gou-chan Gou-chan! Non ne posso più!» gridò in un impeto di rabbia, anche se la sua voce uscì più acuta del previsto e la frase decisamente più frammentata, ma l’altro riuscì a capire comunque ciò che aveva detto.

I suoi singhiozzi diventarono velocemente sempre più frequenti, tanto che sembrava che non avesse neanche il tempo di respirare e la sua faccia era un pasticcio: completamente bagnata dalle lacrime, coperta  alla bell’e meglio da entrambe le mani, a loro volta bagnate, i capelli sudati appiccicati alla fronte.

Momotarou non si era ancora ripreso dalla sua paralisi, quando all’improvviso vide l’altro fiondarglisi addosso e andare ad appoggiare il volto ancora ben coperto dalle mani sulla sua spalla, con la fronte nell’incavo del suo collo, mentre le sue spalle erano ancora scosse da quei violenti singhiozzi.

Solo ora si riprese un po’ e si mosse, appoggiando molto delicatamente le mani sulla sua schiena.

Non riusciva ancora a metabolizzare il significato di ciò che aveva sentito. L’unico senso che riuscì a dare a quella frase sconnessa era che Nitori, il suo adorato senpai, fosse innamorato di suo fratello Seijurou. Chi altri conosceva che parlasse così tanto e spesso di Gou da far impazzire Nitori? Cercò di pensarci, ma non ci riusciva. Questa era l’unica risposta che avesse trovato ed ora la sua mente si era cristallizzata lì e si rifiutava di elaborarne altre. Sentì il proprio cuore perdere qualche battito e i suoi occhi diventare più lucidi. Il suo labbro tremolò, ma si trattenne dal piangere. Almeno uno dei due doveva essere forte in quel momento, e se adesso era Nitori che aveva bisogno di piangere sulla sua spalla, lui sarebbe stato lì, immobile come una roccia, e lo avrebbe lasciato sfogare.

Non voleva rischiare di peggiorare la situazione iniziando a piangere anche lui.

In quel momento, dopo un tempo interminabile in cui erano stati così, Nitori parlò ancora.

La sua voce era ancora spezzata dal pianto, ma questa volta Momotarou capì benissimo ogni parola, perché l’altro era vicinissimo al suo orecchio.

«Sono così stupido… a te neanche piacciono gli uomini!» a Momotarou non sfuggì una punta di amarezza in quelle parole, accentuata dalla breve, disillusa risata che le seguì.

Passò qualche secondo prima che Mikoshiba capisse le implicazioni di quella frase - era talmente paralizzato che non sentì neanche le mani di Nitori che stringevano la stoffa della sua maglietta e le lacrime che ora, non più bloccate dall’impedimento delle mani, gli cadevano sulla spalla, bagnandogli la maglietta - poi il suo significato lo colpì in pieno, come un fulmine.

Si chiese se avesse capito bene, se avesse potuto fraintendere in qualunque modo, se potesse esserci qualche altro significato che non aveva tenuto in considerazione, ma giunse presto alla conclusione che non poteva esserci altra interpretazione.

Tutto d’un colpo si sentì il cuore più leggero e dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere dalla gioia, anche se una leggera risatina, più nervosa che altro, gli sfuggì comunque, e attirò l’attenzione di Nitori che intanto si era calmato e aveva almeno smesso di singhiozzare.

«Ma a me piacciono gli uomini!» esclamò Momotarou.

L’altro, senza smettere di stringere la stoffa, e con una lacrima che ancora gli stava scendendo lungo una guancia, alzò la testa, sorpreso, e incontrò il suo sguardo.

Momotarou intuì la confusione dell’altro, quindi preferì specificare:

«Mi piacciono sia le ragazze che i ragazzi» disse con un sorriso, mentre allungava una mano per andare ad asciugare quella lacrima con il pollice. Poi passò entrambi i pollici sulle palpebre dell’altro, per asciugargli le ciglia.

Nitori rimase immobile mentre l’altro compiva questo gesto, e lentamente lasciò andare la presa sulla stoffa e si rilassò un po’. Tutto quel piangere e quella tensione lo avevano sfiancato più di un qualsiasi allenamento di nuoto: solo ora sentì i muscoli delle spalle e gli addominali dolergli.

«Ma… ma Gou? Non ti piace Gou?» domandò ancora incerto, una volta aperti gli occhi azzurri, ancora arrossati dal pianto, e puntatili nelle iridi dorate dell’altro.

Momotarou rise spontaneamente – gesto che riempì il cuore di Nitori, ma in parte instillò anche il vago dubbio che potesse star ridendo di lui -  poi scosse la testa e finalmente rispose.

«Sì, è carina… ma tu mi piaci di più.»

Queste semplici parole sfatarono ogni dubbio dalla mente di Nitori, che finalmente si concesse di sorridere, nonostante gli dolessero un pochino perfino i muscoli facciali.

Il suo sorriso però fu subito accompagnato da una smorfia che rese l’altro molto confuso.

Infatti Nitori strizzò forte gli occhi e tirò su col naso e Momotarou vide ancora alcune lacrime scendere lungo quel bel visino che andò nuovamente a sparire contro la sua spalla, mentre le spalle dell’altro venivano ancora leggermente scosse.

«Oh, no… perché stai piangendo, adesso?» domandò Momotarou, confuso e sinceramente dispiaciuto.

Allora Nitori emise un verso strano. Era difficile capire cosa stesse facendo o se stesse cercando di parlare, dato che la sua faccia era completamente schiacciata contro il suo petto.

Momotarou si preoccupò e accarezzò la schiena dell’altro nel tentativo di convincerlo ad alzarsi, per poterlo finalmente vedere in faccia.

Poi un dubbio fece capolino nella mente del ramato.

«Aspetta… ma stai piangendo o stai ridendo?» chiese allora, con in volto l’espressione più perplessa che si fosse mai vista comporre ad un essere umano.

Solo allora Nitori si scansò e tornò a guardarlo direttamente faccia a faccia, con un enorme sorriso stampato sulle labbra, e le guance arrossate e ancora umide.

«E’ perché sono felice, scemo!» esclamò, rispondendo alla precedente domanda dell’altro e ignorando l’ultima.

Finalmente liberato della sua perplessità, e decisamente sollevato, anche Momotarou sorrise.

Cogliendolo di sorpresa, Nitori allungò la mano e gli accarezzò teneramente la guancia con il pollice.

Positivamente sorpreso da quel gesto, Momotarou sentì il petto diventare ancora più leggero, come se tutta la tensione di prima, non solo fosse sparita, ma non fosse mai esistita. Si sporse in avanti, raggiungendo il volto dell’altro e fece congiungere le loro labbra, chiudendo gli occhi e imitato da Nitori, in un casto e lunghissimo bacio.

Quando finalmente si staccarono, non si allontanarono né aprirono gli occhi. Restarono coi volti vicini, con il naso l’uno sulla guancia dell’altro, ad inalare il profumo dell’altro e sentire il respiro caldo dell’altro sulla pelle.

Solo Momotarou aprì gli occhi, dopo un po’, per poter guardare l’espressione serena dell’altro.

Vedendolo così non si sarebbe detto che fino a pochi minuti prima stesse piangendo disperatamente.

Si fece un promemoria di fare in modo di non doverlo mai più vedere in quello stato, però maledisse anche il momento in cui aveva pensato di essersi pentito di aver costretto Nitori ad aprirsi con lui.

In fondo, urlarsi contro e piangere come due imbecilli non poteva essere stata un’idea tanto malsana, se era ciò che ci voleva per farli arrivare a questo punto, giusto?

**Author's Note:**

> Non posso credere di averla scritta davvero! Principalmente perché dovete sapere che era da tanto che non scrivevo una cosa seria, anche se in effetti in contemporanea stavo lavorando ad una long per un altro fandom, ma non l'avevo ancora finita, quindi questa è stata ufficialmente la prima roba seria (?) che ho scritto da secoli. WOW.
> 
> Che poi, tralasciando la mia recente ossessione per Free, ci sono tante coppie che mi piacciono e su cui vorrei scrivere, prima tra tutte ReiGisa… e invece me ne esco con una MomoTori.
> 
> Vai un po’ a capirla, l’ispirazione!
> 
>  
> 
> Ulteriori spiegazioni, che sono dovute, sennò mi prendete per matta che dico le cose campate per aria… ovviamente sempre sperando che dopo aver spiegato non peggiori la situazione, LOL.
> 
> Quando Momo dice che non sa se Rin sta con Haruka o con Sousuke, c’è un perché, perché nel MIO HEADCANON (yeaaah) Rin è in una relazione poliamorosa, nel senso che ha una relazione sia con Haru che con Sou, ed entrambi sanno dell’altro e gli sta bene così. Ho scritto che a Momo fa confusione perché:
> 
> 1\. non è che Rin vada in giro a sbandierare ai quattro venti la sua vita sentimentale,  
> 2\. “poliamory” è un concetto che in effetti crea confusione a molti, quindi aveva senso.
> 
> Non odiatemi se non siete d’accordo, ma dovevo metterci quest’accenno perché è una cosa importante per me. Oltre, ovviamente, tutti gli altri miliardi headcanon sulle relazioni e le sessualità dei vari personaggi che però magari esplorerò un’altra volta, se e mai e quando scriverò altro in questo fandom.
> 
> Spero la apprezziate, e di non avervi annoiato con queste note più lunghe della fic stessa ROTFL


End file.
